


Пара дам

by winni_w



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, Poker
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Селеста и Уилл - студенты юрфака, учеба которых пришлась на самое жаркое время в истории США - "бурные шестидесятые"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пара дам

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2012.

\- Разве наша встреча не судьба?  
\- Уилл, ты слишком оторван от реальности, - усмехнулась Селеста, проводя длинными пальцами по перилам. Мрамор холодил кожу. Селеста, запахнув накидку из искусственного шелка, скрестила руки.  
\- Посмотри, какое небо! - мечтательно вздохнул Уилл. Селеста без особого восторга подняла голову. В пронзительной синеве нежно розовели закатные облака Майами. Стены отеля сияли, словно в дымке, будто небесный кинорежиссер решил снять его на пленку в любовной мелодраме, подумав, что мрамор отлично подойдет на роль белой кожи. Изумрудные сережки пальм оттеняли темный бархат асфальтового платья. Южанка "Флорида" грелась в лучах июньского солнца, лениво ожидая любителей пораскрывать секреты.  
\- Это шестидесятые, детка, - заметила Селеста, облокачиваясь на перила и вместо отеля разглядывая негритянское гетто. Стена отеля заслоняла две трети затененной баскетбольной площадки. Взгляду открывалась обшарпанная стойка с обручем для корзины и уделанные в прах стены. Толстый слой граффити покрывал их сплошь, казалось, что кирпичи только благодаря им и держатся на месте. Рябую поверхность перечеркивало саженное "Мартин Лютер Кинг". "Флорида" явно не желала иметь с черными ничего общего, ее балконы презрительно отворачивались от нищебродов. Плантаторское прошлое давало о себе знать. Селеста и Уилл стояли на краю самого левого эркера, откуда еще можно было увидеть гетто, если высунуться подальше, держась за перила.  
На площадке играли полусдутым мячом пяток детей, то выскакивая, словно пробки, на видное место, то исчезая за стеной отеля. На скамейке сидели двое плохо одетых взрослых и курили что-то запрещенное, судя по их чересчур размягченным лицам. Разумеется, у всех кожа была чернее угля, гетто подразумевало чистоту отбора. Внезапно на площадку ворвались несколько полицейских - белых - и, повалив негров со скамейки, принялись их пинать тяжелыми сапогами. Дети сбились в угол, исчезнув из вида. До эркера доносился детский плач и хекающие звуки от ударов.  
\- Бурные шестидесятые, - вздохнул Уилл. - Выходи за меня! Прямо тут, во Флориде!  
Селеста, высоко подняв тонкие брови, изучила его горбатый нос, высокий лоб, буйную шевелюру и вельветовый ношеный костюм, завершив круг на карих глазах. Те светились не счастьем - но полнотой жизни, присущей молодым и безбашенным. Немного самоиронии, чуть-чуть отвергнутой любви и много "а, да гори оно все синим пламенем".  
\- А как же эта твоя... Алисия? - спросила Селеста, снимая заколку и заново стягивая непокорные черные кудри в "хвост". - Ты собираешься вернуться в Чикаго женатым в пику ей. Хорошо. Но какого хрена я-то должна отвечать на твою ставку?  
\- Потому что ты тоже студент юрфака. Тоже игрок. Олл-ин.  
Селеста, справившись с прической, иронично поглядела на расхристанного Уилла.  
\- Пас, - хмыкнула она, одергивая темно-синее прямое платье. - Пошли обратно, юный Вертер*.  
Полицейские пропали с площадки. Негры остались корчиться на земле.  
**  
\- Вот мы и вернулись, Гай, - улыбнулась Селеста могучему неандертальцу в костюме, стоявшему у входа. Гориллообразный охранник коротко кивнул и повел дланью: мол, проходите.  
Коридор вел в обе стороны от двери, игроки свернули налево. В подвале шумели трубы, но было сухо и чисто. Владельцы отеля не желали отпугивать клиентов. Селеста, отбив глухую дробь каблуками по дощатому полу, толкнула одну из тяжелых дверей. Уилл проследовал за ней в серую завесу табачного дыма.  
Никаких приветственных воплей: за зеленым сукном шли напряженные торги. Пятеро игроков приникли грудью к гладкому краю стола; в центре его, в круге света, лежали три карты. Селеста, на ходу снимая накидку, подошла к старому дивану, стоявшему у серокирпичной стены. Уилл задержался, разглядывая выложенный флоп*. Свет от абажура окрашивал кожу парня в шоколадный оттенок, превращая в грустного мулата с идущим из ушей паром – настолько густыми были клубы табачного дыма.  
Мужчина в светлом костюме, сняв черные очки, кивнул Селесте. Она уселась рядом, заскрипев кожей дивана. Мужчина словно из тридцатых годов Чикаго блеснул перед ней раскрытым серебряным портсигаром. Селеста, сложив шелк шали на колени, взяла сигариллу. От коричнево-зеленой трубочки пахло ванилью. Юрист покрутила ее в руках.  
\- Что, местный Брансон* все-таки пришел? - проронила она, развлекаясь видом Уилла.  
\- Сама видишь, - пожал мужчина плечами, щелкая зажигалкой. Селеста прикурила, выпустив колечко ароматного дыма.  
"Брансон" сидел как раз напротив них, его лицо, как и следовало ожидать, не выражало ничего. Большие глаза равнодушно глядели из-под тяжелых век. Селеста оценила его наряд: джинсовый костюм и щегольской красный платок на шее. Одну ногу он выставил в проход, так что виден был начищенный сапог-казак.  
\- Слышал про Кубу, Стив? - спросила Селеста, обращаясь к соседу. - Говорят, там сажают в тюрьму, если ты убил корову, пусть и нечаянно. Прямо Индия.  
\- Вот как? - Стив пригубил коньяк из стакана, стоявшего на кованом столике рядом. Селеста заметила, что за столом, кроме местной знаменитости, сидели еще два юнца, кабанистый бизнесмен и его женщина. Она тоже играла. В глаза бросалась ее ровная спина, обнаженная глубоким вырезом черного платья. Бархатистая тень вдоль позвоночника уводила взгляд вниз, к округлым формам и длинным ногам. Ткань мерцала, разрез от бедра показывал идеально упругое бедро и кусочек кружева чулка. Женщина раскачивала полуснятой туфелькой. Острейшая шпилька вонзалась в воздух раз за разом.  
Краснощекий толстяк положил руку на спинку стула, где сидела преемница Кэтрин Хепберн.  
\- Да, коровы почему-то очень плохо плодятся, так что от них только молоко и берут, - подтвердила Селеста. - Нелегальные торговцы говядиной зашибают на Кубе просто огромные деньги.  
\- Что, хочешь туда?  
\- Ага, спасу какого-нибудь фермера от заключения, почему нет? - усмехнулась студентка.  
\- Селеста, Защитница мясников, - продекламировал Стив.  
Они негромко рассмеялись. А между тем за столом искрило. Юнцы решали, как ответить на резкий подъем ставки. Крупье уже выложил четвертую карту в центр, оставалась еще одна неизвестная. У кудрявого выступила испарина на лбу, а другой, блондин, закусил губу. Они синхронно приподняли свои карты и заглянули в них, затем снова на стол. "Брансон" смотрел на них, не мигая.  
\- Да ебись конем! - вскрикнул кудрявый и двинул все фишки в центр. - Олл ин!  
Блондин сбросил карты. Ковбой даже не моргнул. Очередь была за бизнесменом. Тот ответно двинул такое же количество фишек, как у "Брансона". Женщина, похожая на кинодиву, спокойно подтвердила. Торг закончился. В комнате добавилось сигаретного дыма.  
\- А еще говорят, кубинки весьма горячи, - заметил Стив.  
\- Что, обжегся? - ехидно спросила Селеста, наблюдая за тем, как торжественно крупье выкладывает пятую карту.  
\- Нет, другие, - усмехнулся Стив. - Но даже проститутки дают далеко не всем. Если ты им не понравился, то все, хоть тресни. А если понравишься, то... «счастливчик» - и то будет слабо сказано.  
Женщина изящно пригубила напиток благородного янтарного оттенка.  
\- Тоже коньяк, - заметила Селеста. Стив неопределенно качнул головой.  
\- Плохо, что она пьет за игрой, - заметил подошедший Уилл. Он держал руки в карманах, сутулясь, и очень походил на замерзшего школьника, которого разбудили слишком рано и послали по темени к автобусу, поэтому радость от обещанной поездки в Диснейленд несколько затуманена недосыпом. Но все же глаза Уилла сверкали отчаянным азартом.  
\- Плохо, что ты не выспался перед игрой, - отпарировала Селеста.  
\- Ой, да ладно! - улыбнулся Уилл, садясь на диван. - Я в полной боевой готовности.  
\- Конечно, - саркастично кивнула Селеста. - К тому, чтобы проиграть.  
\- Я выиграю, - твердо ответил Уилл. Стив наблюдал за столом.  
Крупье выложил пятую карту. Кудрявый мальчик побледнел. Блондин предостерегающе посмотрел на него. Все открыли карты.  
"Брансон" с еле заметной усмешкой начал сгребать фишки к себе. Кудрявый беспомощно обмяк. Бизнесмен густо захохотал, захлопав в ладоши. Женщина поднялась из-за стола и пошла, покачивая округлыми бедрами. Платье мерцало звездным небом; лопатки обнаженной спины слегка двигались в такт. Селеста, потушив сигариллу и взяв накидку, пошла вслед за ней.  
\- Сэл? - недоуменно спросил Уилл. Стив что-то пробурчал, заставив Уилла резко замолчать. Селеста спиной чувствовала его ошарашенный взгляд.  
Она вышла в тускло освещенный коридор. Женщина только-только вынула сигарету из пачки. Селеста подошла к ней и щелкнула зажигалкой. Незнакомка наклонила длинную шею, прикуривая. Первая затяжка резко обозначила впалые щеки. Темно-каштановые локоны колыхнулись, женщина убрала их плавным медленным движением. Опустив руку и выдохнув струю дыма, она подняла глаза на Селесту. Длинные ресницы отбрасывали тени на широкие скулы.  
\- Селеста.  
\- Катарина, - представилась незнакомка.  
\- Давно со Стивом?  
В темных глазах Катарины блеснул интерес. Лампа в конце коридора, мигнув пару раз, снова ровно засветила. Мимо женщин, посмеиваясь, прошла супружеская пара - явно туристы, явно поднялись на пару тысчонок. Селеста смотрела, как из полных губ медленно выходил дым. Это напоминало очень горячий чай - с темного круга, мягко покачиваясь, медленно сочилась белая дымка. Селеста хотела облизнуть помаду с красных краев этой открытой чаши. Губы сомкнулись и разомкнулись.  
\- Смотря как считать.  
\- Как насчет выпивки? - спросила Селеста.  
\- Снаружи.  
\- Ок, - женщины пошли из подвала вверх. Набрасывая шаль, Селеста чувствовала, что этой ночью вряд ли поучаствует хоть в одной покерной раздаче. Но она никуда не торопилась.  
Пройдя на закрытую веранду первого этажа, где у хозяйственной "Флориды" был бар, женщины уселись за длинной стойкой у французского окна. Огромные витрины от пола до потолка, больше похожие на стены из стекла, открывали вид на Атлантический океан. До предела намытое окно, казалось, вообще отсутствовало; Селеста, проверяя, двинула туфлей - носок стукнулся о стекло. Ночной бульвар, залитый желтым светом, полнился народом - несмотря на общее уныние из-за вьетнамской войны, людям хотелось отдохнуть. Жаркая ночь располагала, а сами южане не особо интересовались политикой.  
Мерещилось, что пешеходы задевали головами ноги сидевших. Селеста оперлась рукой на толстую столешницу, попытавшись положить подбородок на сгиб запястья - и почувствовала, что куда-то едет. Слишком гладкая поверхность, слишком шелковая накидка. Женщины прыснули.  
\- Что желаете? - из воздуха возник стройный белокожий официант.  
\- Два коньяка за мой счет. "Тиффон", - заказала Селеста.  
Официант исчез с вежливым полупоклоном. Катарина снова с интересом глянула на Селесту.  
\- Что, я слишком бедно выгляжу? - улыбнулась та, косясь на свое темно-синее платье в духе Шанель. Очень простое платье.  
\- Пожалуй, ты не выглядишь, как агрессивный богатый игрок, - ответила Катарина.  
\- Я не люблю агрессивную игру, - Селеста пожала плечами.  
\- Но вторые торги с коньяком ведешь уверенно. Не заоблачно дорого, но и совсем не дешево.  
\- У меня есть, на что ставить.  
\- Гостишь во Флориде? - осведомилась Катарина.  
\- Да, решила посмотреть на это ваше вуду.  
Катарина негромко рассмеялась. Селесте понравилось мелодичное звучание. Изящные пальцы Катарины, украшенные парой золотых колец, рисовали узоры на полированном дереве. Воздух между женщинами звенел от напряжения.  
\- Так ты ищешь негритянских ведьм? Ты быстро вычислила про Стива.  
\- Не без этого, - Селеста хитро улыбнулась. - Знакома с какими-нибудь черными петухами? Принесем в жертву великим.  
\- Чего нет, того нет. Я знаю нескольких черных, но...сама знаешь. Другой мир.  
Катарина улыбнулась и беззастенчиво провела язычком по губам, намекая. И не то, чтобы Селеста была против.  
Официант принес пару низких стаканов с охряной жидкостью. Между женщинами повисло молчание, странно объединявшее их. Желтый свет фонарей падал на Катарину слева, а справа кожу подсинивали лампы бара. Контрастное сочетание. Как и сама Катарина. Она резко отличалась от женщин, работавших в подобных местах. Селеста не сомневалась, что новая знакомая зарабатывала на жизнь проституцией, но в Катарине к тому же ощущались вполне развитый интеллект и спокойная сила. "Хозяйка?" - подумала Селеста.  
Они допили коньяк. Поставив стакан на стойку, Катарина первая поднялась со стула и пошла прочь из бара. Селеста отправилась за ней. Впереди стучали острые каблуки, длинное платье маняще мерцало, скрывая под собой райскую красоту. Селеста и не пыталась отвести взгляд от соблазнительных округлостей. На ходу она легонько провела по широкой бретельке платья. Катарина полуобернулась, показав чеканный профиль. Взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц обжигал. Темно-каштановые локоны тяжело колыхались - Селесте захотелось сгрести их и мягко потянуть женщину на себя.  
Пройдя через дверь подвала, они свернули не налево, а направо. Там были такие же двери, такие же шумевшие трубы. Из комнат доносились характерные звуки секса. Одна была полуоткрыта, Селеста мельком увидела, как молодая негритянка делала минет белому господину. Обнаженная проститутка стояла на коленях, обнимая ноги мужчины, а тот, полностью одетый, закатывал глаза и грубо двигал ее голову вперед-назад. Катарина мимоходом прикрыла дверь. "Точно, хозяйка. Повезло, две дамы в домашних картах", - весело подумала Селеста.  
Катарина дошла до конца коридора и толкнула дверь. Селеста уже с порога увидела часть алого покрывала. Когда, закрыв тяжелую створку, юрист прошла внутрь комнаты, то увидела весь аэродром - кровать казалась четырехспальной. Вдоль стен робко жались комод, шкаф, пара стульев. Окна отсутствовали. Если потеряешь часы, то время в этой спальне не узнаешь ни за что.  
Селеста, поведя плечом, уронила шаль на пол. Катарина стояла перед ней, очень близко, их груди соприкасались.  
\- Душ вон там, - сказала хозяйка борделя.  
\- Не против принять его вместе? - хрипловато спросила Селеста.  
Катарина мягко улыбнулась. Юристка подцепила пальцем бретельку черного платья, заставив его сползти по телу. Обнажились полные чаши грудей, плоский живот и крутые бедра, обтянутые черными чулками. Больше не было ничего. Селеста полюбовалась треугольником коротко стриженых волос. Катарина нетерпеливо качнула бедрами. Темно-синее платье быстро оказалось рядом с черным, вместе с кружевным бельем и чулками.  
Селеста, предложив руку Катарине, повела ее, как королеву до трона, к ванной комнате. Та оказалась белокафельной и приличных размеров. В ванне мог бы разместиться добрый десяток людей. "Номер люкс в борделе, добро пожаловать потрахаться" - мысленно съязвила Селеста.  
Катарина повернула краны, заполняя ванну горячей водой. Из шкафчика она достала пару чистых полотенец, положив на круглый стол рядом. Селеста взяла бежевое мыло с полочки - оно пахло ванилью. "Снова ваниль. Пожалуй, они со Стивом действительно вместе" - оценила юрист.  
Хозяйка повернулась к ней, встав близко, почти прижимаясь. Селеста чуть повела плечами, потираясь затвердевшими сосками о грудь Катарины. Та чуть слышно вздохнула от удовольствия.  
Женщины были одного роста - удобно целоваться. Селеста провела языком по полным губам. Катарина с готовностью приоткрыла рот.  
\- Ты мне не нравишься, - вдруг шепнула она. - От тебя несет угрозой. И я тебя хочу.  
Селеста лишь углубила поцелуй. Они целовались так же медленно, как раздевались, смакуя каждую секунду близости. Селеста хотела взять от этой ночи все. Того же самого, видно, добивалась Катарина.  
Разорвав поцелуй, они вошли в уже полную ванну, поддерживая друг друга за руки. Селеста опустилась на колени и принялась омывать бедра Катарины, начиная с коленей и продвигаясь выше. Взяв мыло у Селесты, Катарина присела напротив, тоже на колени. Студентка вела руками по длинной шее, по изгибам ключицы; взяла в ладони чаши грудей, провела по животу и ниже. Вода была обеим на уровне ребер.  
Катарина легонько надавила на плечо Селесты, та послушно повернулась спиной. Закрыв глаза, она прислушивалась, к тому, как нежно касались изящные пальцы, рисуя плавные овалы. Постепенно круги спускались к пояснице; наконец Катарина коснулась ее ягодиц. Селеста невольно раздвинула ноги - и тут же заскользила по дну, потеряв равновесие. Она опустилась прямо на подставленную ладонь. Катарина тихонько прыснула, но возможность не упустила и стала поглаживать Селесту между ног. Та постанывала в такт движениям пальцев, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям. Постепенно жар между ног сделался нестерпимым, ей хотелось уже неприлично насаживаться на пальцы.  
Вдруг Катарина убрала ладонь. Селеста обернулась, держась за борт ванны: женщина, оказывается, намыливала себя.  
\- Эй!  
\- Что? - Катарина, словно недоумевая, подняла брови. - Не хочешь помыть мне спинку?  
\- Ладно, твоя взяла.  
Катарина подставила спину. Селеста обхватила партнёршу ногами за талию. Спиной она чувствовала нагретую гладкую стенку.  
Вновь намылив ладони, она отложила кусок на широкий бортик и принялась массировать подставленное ей женское тело. Катарина была старше Селесты и не такой худой. Селеста получала удовольствие, проводя ладонями по гладкой коже. Смыв мыло с пальцев, Селеста вновь прикоснулась к груди Катарины, занявшись ей вплотную, одновременно покусывая и целуя в шею. Катарина прикрыла глаза и опустилась головой Селесте на плечо, слабо постанывая, когда Селеста сжимала ей соски. Руками Катарина держалась за бедра Селесты. Вода приятно возбуждала.  
Селеста провела пальцами вдоль живота и спустилась к уже набухшим половым губам. Катарина томно простонала и, шире разведя бедра, повернулась, чтобы поцеловать Селесту.  
Селеста нежно коснулась её искусанных губ своими; поначалу осторожный, поцелуй становился всё более жарким. Внезапно Селеста прикусила Катарине нижнюю губу и тут же резко ввела пальцы во влагалище.  
Катарина охнула и выгнула спину. Селеста начала грубо её целовать, ускоряя движения пальцев.  
Катарина погрузилась в предоргазменную эйфорию, у неё непроизвольно поджались пальцы ног. Она зажмурилась и громко застонала. Пальцы Селесты сдавило сокращающимися мышцами влагалища.  
Хозяйка борделя расслабилась. Селеста поцеловала её в шею и отстранилась.  
**  
\- Хочешь чего-нибудь? Немного мескалина? - предложила Катарина, когда они легли в постель. - Тебе надо расслабиться.  
\- Нет, благодарю, - улыбнулась Селеста. - Не люблю это дело.  
\- Между прочим, Хаксли очень ценит ЛСД.  
\- "Существуют переживания", - процитировала Селеста, - "о которых большинство из нас не решается говорить, поскольку они не вписываются в повседневную реальность и бросают вызов рациональным объяснениям".  
\- Не Олдос? - поинтересовалась Катарина.  
\- Альберт Хофманн, отец "ЛСД". Так вот, я подобные переживания испытываю во время игры в покер. Три тройки плюс две двойки бросают вызов паре тузов, разве этому есть рациональное объяснение?  
\- Таковы правила игры.  
\- А что, карты или правила рациональны? - усмехнулась Селеста. - Их придумал человек, просто потому, что ему так захотелось. И мы покорно и нерационально принимаем тот факт, например, что пять мельчайших карт могут положить на лопатки две старшие.  
\- Хм, пожалуй, ты права, - кивнула Катарина. - Игральные карты произошли от Таро, а их уж точно никак не объяснить рационально.  
\- Именно. Покер очень похож на жизнь. Если негров соберется много, они смогут уделать нас, белых.  
\- Так ты против сегрегации?  
\- Я считаю, что неразумно растрачивать ценные ресурсы по таким идиотским причинам. Чёрные неплохо соображают и часто поразительно одарены. Взять хотя бы джаз. Негры могут приносить много пользы обществу, как и все граждане, если относиться к ним по-человечески. Угости сигареткой?  
Катарина показала на тумбочку, где лежали портсигар и спички. Некоторое время хозяйка, опираясь на локоть, с интересом разглядывала Селесту. Та мирно курила, пуская колечки дыма.  
\- Да уж, с мужчиной после секса так не поговоришь, - подытожила Катарина, опускаясь на подушки. Ее рука как бы невзначай оказалась на бедре Селесты.  
Та польщенно улыбнулась.  
**  
Teach-in* посвящался, конечно, Вьетнаму. На свободных семинарах без лимита времени поднимались самые острые темы, а больше всего у американцев наболело о войне.  
Селеста с легким любопытством разглядывала публику Майамского университета. На площади собралось, пожалуй, несколько тысяч. Дневное солнце щедро лило свет; лица взволнованных студентов сияли.  
В противоположном от Селесты конце площади располагалась сцена, в центре которой были стол со стулом. Сейчас на столе сверкал боками кожаный саквояжик, а рядом надсаживал глотку плюгавый мужичок в ярко-желтом костюме, агитируя немедленно выказать импичмент правительству и вообще устроить бойкот всему. "Как хиппи, что ли? Свалить в наркоту, пусть без нас решают? Так вам решат так, что останется утопиться в ванной" - так и вертелось на языке. Но Селеста благоразумно помалкивала. Она видела подобные семинары много раз. Если бы энергию, которую люди тратили на коллективное вычесывание шерсти в teach-in, пустить на собственно решение проблем - сегрегации, к примеру, - то Америка уже давно жила бы в золотом веке. Но пока что-то никто особо не бежал работать. А Селеста просто любила зрелища и новую информацию: вдруг семинары в родном Палм-биче отличались от тех, что проходили в Южном Майами? Как выяснилось, абсолютно ничем. Оставалось развлекаться наблюдением.  
Мужичок докипятился до того, что вытащил из своего чемоданчика американский флаг, облил его из банки оттуда же - запах керосина ударил в ноздри. После чего оратор эффектно поджег тряпку. Вонючий дым пошел по площади, студенты закашлялись пополам со смехом - но многие воодушевленно хлопали. Осанистый преподаватель чего-то там физико-математического поспешил к мужичку, уговаривая потушить флаг. Оратор подчинился быстро, видно, понял, что переборщил.  
Внезапно лавка заскрипела. Уилл, поправляя костюм, уселся рядом с Селестой и недовольно понюхал воздух.  
\- Что это?  
\- Флаг подожгли.  
\- Идиоты, - фыркнул Уилл.  
\- Потише, друг, - улыбнулась Селеста.  
Уилл понимающе кивнул, затем пригнулся к уху юриста.  
\- Сэл, у меня проблемы, и я больше никого здесь не знаю.  
\- Ох. Ну ладно. Что стряслось?  
\- Долг, - зашептал Уилл. - Отдавать сегодня.  
\- И ты хочешь, чтобы я отдала его за тебя?  
\- Хорошо бы, но я не настаиваю! Ты можешь как-то помочь?  
\- У кого ты брал?  
\- Зовут Слим.  
\- Кто?! - вскрикнула Селеста. Люди стали оборачиваться. Селеста сползла пониже.  
\- Слим? - зашептала она. - Тот самый Слим, который "Три дьявола" с Брансоном и Робертсом? Он что, приехал сюда?!  
\- Нет, это просто одна кличка. Настоящего я в газете видел, короче, это другой Слим.  
\- О господи, - пробормотала Селеста, судорожно сжав ручки сумки. - Только не говори мне, что он выглядит, как Синьор Помидор.  
Уилл истерически хихикнул.  
\- Именно так он и выглядит.  
\- Твою мать, Уилл, ты просто... Пошли отсюда.  
Селеста поднялась и по гравию пошла от площади, к выходу из парка. Они остановились у кованой скамьи близ ворот, обрамленных перголой из хмеля. Ненасытные зеленые усы завивались над их головами.  
Селеста оглянулась, проверяя, нет ли кого поблизости, и тихо продолжила:  
\- Поздравляю тебя, турист из Чикаго, ты попал в лапы царю всея южного Майами.  
Уилл побледнел.  
\- Вот блядь! Помоги мне!  
\- Моли блядей, они помогут, - фыркнула Селеста, скрещивая руки.  
\- Сэл, прошу тебя! Я стану твоим вечным должником! Поверь, благодарить я умею!  
\- А потом ты опять пойдешь и проебешь все, что есть.  
\- Нет! Это единственный раз, потому что... из-за Алисии я потерял контроль над собой. Но больше никогда, никогда!  
\- Вот как? - Селеста, прищурившись, оценивала расклад. Уилл оцепенело смотрел на хмель, нервно сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Гравий шуршал под ногами редких прохожих. Какая-то собачница остановилась возле них. Селеста подождала, пока холеная старушка со своей таксой удалятся прочь, и сказала:  
\- Давай так. Я попробую уладить дело. Ты вернешься в Чикаго, и будешь там очень хорошо учиться. Очень хорошо. У меня там родственники. Частная фирма. Усек?  
\- Понял, - кивнул Уилл. - О, Сэл!  
\- Оставь восторги, - поморщилась Селеста. - А теперь просто иди отсюда и не возвращайся хотя бы несколько лет. А там посмотрим. Сколько ты задолжал?  
\- Двадцать пять тысяч долларов.  
\- Без комментариев, - Селеста прикрыла глаза ладонью.  
\- Я твой должник, - решительно кивнул парень, крепко пожал ей руку и зашагал прочь.  
Селеста, опустив ладонь, задумчиво смотрела вослед быстро шагавшему юноше.  
**  
Кафе "Белиссимо" сверкало белым и нежно-голубым. Легкий ветерок шевелил длинные края чистейших скатертей. Официант ловко расставлял столовые приборы. Лучи заката золотили хром вилок и ножей.  
\- У вас просто адски удобные кресла, - заметил краснощекий толстяк, сидевший напротив Селесты. Официант, поклонившись, стал переставлять блюда с тележки рядом. Селеста меланхолично разглядывала море. Когда официант испарился, толстяк продолжил:  
\- Итак?  
\- Сделка, - лаконично ответила Селеста. - Мы отдаем вам наши покер-румы, но взамен просим о небольшой услуге, мистер Слим.  
\- Какой же? - благодушно спросил тот, утираясь кроваво-красным платком.  
\- Некий Уилл Гарднер занимал у вас двадцать пять тысяч на покер.  
\- Вспоминаю, - кивнул мистер Слим.  
\- Давайте вы спустите это на тормозах?  
\- Это не в моих привычках, - мистер Слим аккуратно резал форель в кляре.  
\- Получать два покер-рума по цене одного тоже не в ваших привычках, а таких вам переходит десять, - отпарировала Селеста.  
Толстяк, рассмеявшись, перестал трудиться над рыбой.  
\- И все? - прищурился он.  
\- Ах да, еще пяток миллионов долларов, пожалуйста.  
\- Как и договаривались, - кивнул мистер Слим, второй подбородок неприятно колыхнулся. - Что ж, Селеста. Всегда было приятно работать с вашей семьей.  
\- Взаимно.  
Селеста взяла бокал с красным вином за тонкую ножку. Жидкость переливалась насыщенными рубиновыми тонами. Студентка юрфака, будущий блестящий адвокат, рассматривала сквозь бокал небо, окрашенное вином в кроваво-красный, и еле заметно улыбалась.  
Мистера Слима не интересовало, что планировалось после сделки. Не то чтобы его это касалось, но Селеста с удовольствием взглянула бы на его заплывшее жиром лицо в тот момент, как он услышит:  
\- Они строят огромное казино в Чикаго, и будь я проклят, если в нём не будет самого огромного покерного зала на Севере!  
Немного жаль расставаться с Катариной, ведь у них случилась всего одна ночь, а с таким партнером, как она, следовало пробыть гораздо дольше. Подобные люди раскрываются не сразу. Впрочем, Селеста оставляла хозяйку борделя со Стивом и мистером Слимом. Скучать ей не придется. Не стоило Катарине обманывать отца Селесты. И ей не повезло еще в одном - она не познакомилась с отцом Уилла Гарднера. Что ж. Иногда три тройки и две двойки совсем не играют.  
Напротив кафе, у парапета набережной, остановился какой-то седой негр, одетый в застиранный полосатый костюм, и принялся открывать скрипичный футляр. К нему подбежал белый метрдотель, что-то сердито выговаривая. Он махал полотенчиком, убеждая негра уйти. Скрипач сопротивлялся, указывая на футляр. Музыканту явно хотелось поиграть перед кафе, в надежде на пару лишних монеток.  
Селеста упустила момент, когда негр резко рванул футляр; все, что последовало за этим, больше напоминало громовой грохот и взрыв на фабрике мозаики. Мир осыпался кусочками в непроглядную тьму.  
Но все только начиналось.  
______________  
* юный Вертер - персонаж из книги "Страдания юного Вертера" Гёте, примечательный своими страданиями по любому поводу.  
* Флоп - первые три карты, с которых начинаются торги в покере. Всего таких карт пять. Каждому игроку крупье раздает по две "домашние" карты.  
* Брансон, Слим и Робертс - трое "отцов" покера, с них игра началась в своем современном виде. В 60-х они колесили по Штатам и обыгрывали всех подряд. Легендарные личности.  
* Teach-in - похож на обычный учебный семинар, только обсуждаются еще и политические вопросы. en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teach-in


End file.
